


Weasleys on a TARDIS

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2012 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly scarier than snakes on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasleys on a TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth of the Advent Calendar Drabbles. [I’m still taking prompts](http://azriona.livejournal.com/781100.html), feel free to join in. 
> 
> Because I am lazy, I’m titling the “drabbles” with the prompt I was given. Today’s prompt is from my husband, who would be a terror to crack!fic if he ever bothered to write half the ideas he has. Not beta’ed or Brit-Picked; all comments and nit-picking welcomed.

“What does this one do?” 

“Oh, that’s a good one, if you turn that one sideways—“ 

“What about this one?” 

“No, no, twist it in the _other_ direction…” 

“Here, George, pull this lever and I’ll spin this wheel.” 

“No, actually, don’t do that. Very bad. Worlds explode.” 

“ _Faster_!” the twins shouted. 

“Really, don’t touch that!” 

Sparks. The TARDIS shuddered just before it slammed to a halt. 

“Now, you’ve done it, Fred.” 

“Excellent. Let’s see where we ended up.” 

The boys scrambled to the door. 

“You didn’t even say it was bigger on the inside!” the Doctor shouted after them.


End file.
